Samirinia
, |move = Weapon Slam |creator = Werequaza86 }} Samirinia is often cited as a mischievous monster. They are known to be destructive, and like to steal food from traveling carts and other monsters. Some hunters report even having their weapons stolen. Physiology Samirinia is a Fanged Beast with a similar build and size to Blangonga, although its tail is much longer. It has short, brown fur with dark green patches around its hands, feet, and the tip of its tail. It also has a sort of mane that sticks out from either side of its face, which are also green, along with a bit of fur that sticks up on the top of its head. Behavior Samirinia is an aggressive monster that will try and steal food from other monsters, even those much larger. It will try to fight off almost anything that strays into its territory. Samirinia enjoy breaking things, like large branches and even the old and abandoned buildings of the Desolate Village. Some of these things that they break down can then be used as a weapon. Abilities Samirinia is a purely physical attacker, and has no elements or status effects to use. It makes up for this with its intelligence, strength, and maneuverability. It is an agile monster that likes to move around a lot, making it difficult to land a hit. Samirinia shares many of Blangonga’s attacks, like its slam and its leaping arm sweep. Samirinia truly shines when it has a weapon though. It can use wood planks, branches, and rocks as weapons, with various properties. The wood plank is fast, and easy to use. The branch is larger and covers a wider area, but it’s weaker and slower. The rock is the most powerful, but has very little range. All of the weapons can be swung around and used to jab at foes. Samirinia’s signature move is one where it will stand on its hind legs and do a small hop toward a foe before doing a larger jump and slamming down with its current weapon, doing a large amount of damage. The monster can throw its weapon as well, with the plank being thrown like a spear, the branch being simply thrown and taking up a wide range of space, and the rock being launched across the ground, almost like a bowling ball. These weapons also have a surability, and will eventually break if not thrown away. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Elemental Damage Status Damage Item Effectiveness Turf Wars Vs Chrymos: This turf war will only happen if Samirinia has a branch. The Samirinia wastes little time swinging its branch and knocking the Snake Wyvern aside a bit. Chrymos recovers and tries to throw tail spikes at its foe, but Samirinia is too quick and leaps through the air with the branch, clubbing the Chrymos with it and causing it to flee. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 300-610 GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: -30 Water: 15 Thunder: 0 Ice: 5 Dragon: -10 LR/HR Skills: Challenge Sheath, Evasion +1 GR Skills: Challenge Sheath, Evasion +2, Sheath Control Weapons Greatsword Big Branch Nature’s Arm Longsword Wood Plank Rubble’s Revenge Hammer Simple Club Rock On A Stick Notes *Samirinia’s face and tail can be wounded. *Samirinia is a remake of an older concept called Niramat. *When Samirinia is flinched, it will drop its current weapon. It can then be picked back up though. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Werequaza86